The present invention relates generally to a gear machine. In a prior gear machine known from DE-OS 27 05 249, the two toothed wheels arranged on a drive shaft are attached to the drive shaft by a gearing or toothing extending over the entire width of these toothed wheels. A disadvantage in this known gear machine consists in that axial forces passing into the drive shaft, e.g., such as those axial forces occurring in a gear machine driven via a helical-geared drive shaft, are transmitted to a front bearing via the relatively small end face of the toothing. The resulting high surface-area pressure causes a high degree of wear in this bearing. Further, for advantageous support of the toothed wheels on the drive shaft, the known gear machine requires a toothing with little radial clearance or play which raises the cost for manufacturing the toothing. The use of toothing with radial play causes an increase in the amount of chips occurring during the breaking-in period of the gear machine. Moreover, radial play in the toothing results in poor efficiency in the known gear machine owing to increased wear and friction work between the internal toothing of the toothed wheels and the external toothing of the drive shaft.